With the growth of the Internet of Things (IoT), the number of connected devices accessing network resources is set to increase, in particular for 5G networks. For example, connected vehicles are becoming an important part of the connected life of consumers. With the growth of autonomous driving and IoT on the horizon, V2X connectivity in vehicles, among vehicles, and between vehicles and infrastructure, as well as sensors and “things” surrounding the cars, becomes more desirable. An important aspect of V2X communications is the establishment of authorization procedures for such V2X devices.